


I Wanna Feel Lethal On the Inside

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of 3x06, Mentions of Rape, brief reference to 5x10 dugouts scene, caleb mentions, except not really, i know its not pertinent to the story but sam is spanish!!, well moreso not mentioned anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mickey was released from jail. Ian made a dramatic scene to win Mickey back. Mickey gave in surprisingly easily. Ian didn't suspect a thing. Until one night Ian proposed,Mickey, instead of answering, grabbed everyone's attention and said he had "some jokes to tell that Ian finds funny", which were actually his sad stories, before walking out with another guy. Turned out Mickey had somehow discovered how Ian and Caleb had mocked him, and had been waiting for the perfect moment to get back at Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Feel Lethal On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anon for the prompt! 
> 
> If anyone wants to send me one, my Tumblr is: hopelessandweak.

It had been blissful two weeks since Mickey and Ian had gotten back together, and Ian couldn’t be happier. Mickey had been released due to lack of evidence. It had taken them fucking long enough to go over that and get him released. He had been in there for a year and a half.   
  
    When Mickey was released, Ian was waiting for him like he did when Mickey was seventeen and first coming out of juvie. He had been waiting with Svetlana and Yev. At first, Mickey was _not_ happy to see him, but then Ian begged him to talk him. When Mickey agreed to meet him after he had had settled in at home, Ian had been ecstatic.   
  
    He had just needed a chance to explain, to tell Mickey that he made a mistake and even though he had to date another guy to do it, he knew Mickey was the one for him now. He was sure Mickey would understand. Anyone would, and Mickey loved him so he was even more likely to fall back into his arms effortlessly, but he was going to make the effort this time. He was going to make it work, because he loved Mickey and wanted to be with him.   
  
    So when Mickey met up with him two days later, Ian took him to the dugouts, not noticing when Mickey cringed as soon as they arrived. Instead, he stared at his accomplishments in the form of a blanket to lie on when they look for shooting stars. He thought that Mickey would appreciate the walk through memory lane. Ian was shocked when it didn’t land and Mickey asked him what the fuck he was talking about. Although that kind of put a damper on things, Ian soldiered on and made a huge speech to Mickey about how sorry he was and how much he wanted to be with him. As predicted, Mickey told him he would get back together with him.   
  
    But, two weeks later, Ian was concerned now. Something was going on. Mickey was always on the phone to someone and would leave the room to talk to them for an hour or so. Ian, not wanting to be invasive, held himself back from eavesdropping, even though he desperately wanted to know who his boyfriend was talking to. Instead of invading his privacy and listening in, though, Ian decided he needed to lock this down. And what better a way than to propose?   
  
Ian had planned it all meticulously. They were going to a nice, but not too fancy, restaurant, and Ian would give a speech to Mickey about how happy he was they were back together, and then he would simply propose. Of course he told his family, who would be waiting at the Gallagher house for them to go back to afterwards to celebrate. Mickey had no idea it was going to happen.   
  
*   
  
‘Babe, are you sure you want to go through with this?’ Mickey’s boyfriend, Sam, sighed on the other end of the phone.   
  
    ‘You standing up for him now or somethin’?’ Mickey snapped, kind of annoyed.   
  
    They had put this plan together, and now his boyfriend was second guessing his choices as if it was his idea. It had all been Sam’s idea to begin with.   
  
    Sam and Mickey had met in prison, and Sam had gotten out six months before Mickey. They had formed a secret relationship in prison, having each other’s backs and taking care of each other, when Caleb had visited. Caleb was one smug looking motherfucker as he told Mickey that Ian didn't want him anymore, and that they had laughed about his rape. Caleb had a go at Mickey for everything he had done to Ian as if Ian was some kind of angel. Meanwhile, Mickey told him to go fuck himself. He had moved on anyway.   
  
    When he told Sam, his boyfriend had recognised Mickey’s heartbreak over it, even if he wasn’t dating Ian anymore. Sam knew that Ian would always be a part of Mickey’s heart, and he accepted that, but he was also infuriated at how Ian had acted. He had, in the heat of the moment, suggested that they should get back at him one day. However, Mickey had taken it too literally and filed it away for future reference.   
  
    When Sam had heard that his boyfriend was getting released six months after he had, he was looking forward to picking him up. However, when he showed up to do so, Ian had been there with Mickey’s wife and kid, who Sam had also looked forward to meeting. Not knowing what else to do, Sam stopped feet behind them and just watched as Mickey strode out, grinning when he spotted Sam, but then frowning when he saw Ian. He had surreptitiously shaken his head at Sam to make sure he stayed put. Halfway through Ian’s big speech, Sam had stormed off, thinking Mickey had given in once again.   
  
    Later that night, Sam had gotten a knock on the door and opened it to see Mickey standing there. Mickey then explained his whole plan and Sam had agreed to it, only because he was so happy to see Mickey and know they were still together that he really wasn’t thinking.   
  
    But now he was. Mickey was too kind when it came to Ian and would regret doing this. Sure, on some level, Ian deserved to have his heart broken like Mickey’s had, but he didn’t want it messing with Mickey’s head. All he wanted was for them to be able to move on from the Ian drama and start their lives together.   
  
    ‘I just think you’ll regret it, and I don’t want you to feel bad,’ Sam responded.   
  
    ‘I won’t, okay?’ Mickey’s voice softened. ‘I just…I need him to know how much he fuckin’ hurt me. I swear, after this, I’m done with him. Then it’s all about you and me, alright?’   
  
    Sam sighed. ‘Okay. You make your own choices and all that shit. I just want to know that you’ll still want me around once it’s all said and done.’   
  
    ‘Of course I will,’ Mickey murmured. ‘Now, you’re going to be at the next table, right?’   
  
    ‘Yeah, I’ll be there.’   
  
*   
  
Now was the moment, Ian knew it was. The night had gone perfectly so far and now there had been a lull in the conversation as they waited for dessert to arrive. Ian took a deep breath and Mickey’s hand, and readied himself to get out of his chair and on one knee.   
  
    ‘Mickey, I want to—’   
  
    ‘Hold up right there, superstar,’ Mickey interrupted, standing before Ian could move.   
  
    Ian stared, dumbfounded, as Mickey clapped his hands and whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention. Once everyone’s eyes were on him, he stared down at Ian with a look he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was a look of almost…loathing. But, no, this couldn’t be right. This couldn’t possibly be right.   
  
    ‘I’m about to get proposed to here, but I thought I’d tell everyone a joke. First off, is that okay?’ Mickey asked and when no one responded, all confused, he nodded to himself. ‘Alright. Ian, the dude about to propose to me, loves this joke. Alright. So. We were fuckin’ in my living room when my dad caught us. Now, my father is a homophobic piece of shit, so clearly he wasn’t too happy about this. His reaction was to force me to fuck this hooker at gunpoint. Long story short, she got pregnant and I was then forced to marry her.’   
  
    It was deathly silent, and everyone clearly had no idea what reaction to have. Some were exchanging horrified and confused looks, but Ian’s was the only one Mickey focused on. His eyes were wide and he looked completely panicked. The blood slowly drained from his face.   
  
    ‘What a fuckin’ riot, right?’ Mickey laughed bitterly before looking Ian dead in the eye. ‘At least you and Caleb seemed to think so.’   
  
    ‘What?’ Ian croaked out, shocked as a guy sidled up to Mickey and slung an arm around his shoulder.   
  
    ‘Yeah, fucker came to visit me and told me everything. I was already with Sam—’ Mickey gestured to the guy holding him. ‘—at the time, but doesn’t mean it didn’t fuckin’ sting, Gallagher. So I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine and break up with you. This time, on my terms.’ Mickey sniffed, trying to keep the stinging tears at bay as Ian’s rolled freely down his cheeks. ‘Yeah. So…fuck you, man. I don’t want to see you ever again. Bye, Ian.’   
  
    Without another word, Mickey took Sam’s hand and led him out of the restaurant. He could hear Ian crying behind him, but he sucked in a breath and continued on. He could feel Sam’s hand squeeze his own supportively and he knew leaving Ian was the right thing.   
  
Now he could finally move onto a life that didn’t revolve around Ian Gallagher’s wants and demands.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't think Caleb would be bothered to go and visit Mickey, but it was the easiest way for him to find out since Caleb and Ian were the only ones who witnessed them laughing. 
> 
> Anywayyyyyy thanks for reading! :)


End file.
